1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article dispensing machines, and in particular, to a candy or gumball machine that delivers a candy or gumball via a figure that pops out of a container or box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gumball machines have been popular novelty items for a long time. Children and adults alike have enjoyed dispensing a gumball from a traditional spherical transparent container. However, there is a need to provide increased amusement and fun through different ways of dispensing candy or gumball.